


Put On A Show (We'll Make It Good)

by kiraisstillhere



Series: Smile For The Camera [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottomi Week 2021, Camboy Sakusa Kiyoomi, College Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Top Miya Atsumu, camboy au, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu put on a live stream for their highest paying viewers.(companion piece to Smile For The Camera - can be read alone!)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Smile For The Camera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	Put On A Show (We'll Make It Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Bottomi Week 2021
> 
> Day 1: Camboy!AU / Lingerie / "This is not what it looks like"
> 
> so, so psyched to participate in this week!! i love bottomi and i'm so excited to add to all the bottomi content!
> 
> thank you so much to [pinch](https://twitter.com/pinchofass) for being my beta!

“What on _earth_ are you wearing?”

When he waltzes through Kiyoomi’s—their? He’s still not sure—apartment door, Atsumu is expecting his boyfriend to be curled up on the couch, tapping away at his laptop, or folded uncomfortably in his desk chair, bemoaning the lighting of his latest set of photos.

What he does _not_ expect is Kiyoomi standing in the middle of the kitchen, a piece of tonkatsu halfway to his lips, in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties.

“This is not what it looks like.”

Atsumu stops in his tracks and blinks for a moment, trying to comprehend his Greek god of a boyfriend still eating his lunch like he’s not mostly naked in the apartment’s kitchen. He has to be the luckiest man in the world if this is what a _come over_ text means.

Still, it’s a bizarre sight , and he refuses to let Kiyoomi know he’s a sucker for a pretty man in lingerie. He takes in the rest of his surroundings, glancing at the dishes still on the stove and the way that the air conditioner is running, despite the way Kiyoomi is dressed.

“Well, what’s it supposed to look like? ‘Cause it looks like yer eatin’ lunch while looking better than me.”

Atsumu’s own MSBY sweats and an Onigiri Miya staff shirt that he stole from Osamu certainly can’t compare to the way that the black lace clings to the curve of Kiyoomi’s ass, drawing a stark line between the fabric and his pale skin. Skin that Atsumu is suddenly hit with an overwhelming urge to mark with pretty hickeys and purple love bites.

“I always look better than you,” Kiyoomi says through a mouthful of rice.

Finally, his feet get the memo that they can _move,_ and it only takes two steps for him to cross the space between them and press up against his boyfriend’s back, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him close before starting to press soft kisses neck.

Kiyoomi shivers when Atsumu mouths at the sweet spot just before the curve of his jaw, his ass pushing back to give Atsumu’s cock a wake up call.

“Why’re ya dressed like this anyway? It’s like yer asking for me to take ya apart.”

He sucks at the same spot gently, just to feel Kiyoomi rub against his cock again.

“I promised our highest paying viewers a live show today,” Kiyoomi says, his voice straining ever so slightly.

Atsumu kisses his way back down Kiyoomi’s neck and across his shoulder and latches his lips to the skin, working at it as Kiyoomi rolls his hips again. “Thought I was gonna be the only one to see ya like this, pretty boy,” he murmurs as he hooks his chin on the shoulder he just spent a moment sucking a hickey on. “Can I have some rice?”

“No,” Kiyoomi answers blandly, already lifting a portion for Atsumu to eat. “And those customers are the ones paying for our trip to Europe before my rookie season starts, so you should be thanking them.”

He loves him. He really does. Atsumu doesn’t know how he managed to live without this man in his life, as dorky as it sounds. He can’t believe it took a dating app and five years to get together.

“Set the food down and let’s give ‘em a show then, babes.” Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi closer, nuzzling into his neck gently, before smacking a wet kiss against his cheek.

Kiyoomi gags as Atsumu lets him go, cackling and backing out of his reach. He wipes a hand across the spit on his cheek as he sets his food on the counter, lunging for Atsumu and pouting when Atsumu dodges his outstretched arms, and _fuck,_ he’s so annoyingly cute like this.

Atsumu grins triumphantly as Kiyoomi harumphs and crosses his arms. Something turns in Atsumu’s chest at his boyfriend’s downturned lips, looking soft and pink and in need of more kissing. Paired with the attitude he seems to be catching, Atsumu thinks their viewers might get more than they bargained for tonight.

“Aw, don’t be like that, pretty boy,” Atsumu chides. “Being pouty might get’cha punished if ya don’t play yer cards right.”

Kiyoomi makes another disgruntled sound and turns toward his bedroom. “Shower, strip, and be in the room if you want. I’m going to make money tonight.”

He waves his hand dismissively as he walks away, the slow sway of his hips hypnotic. Atsumu doesn’t shake himself from his daze until the door shuts, drawing his mouth shut when he realizes that he’s slack-jawed from the sight.

When Atsumu walks into the room twenty minutes later, Kiyoomi already looks debauched on his elbows and knees with his ass facing the camera, three fingers deep inside of him with the lace pushed out of the way, moaning like a whore while he rocks back against them. His watery eyes tell Atsumu all that he needs to know as he opens his already spit-slicked mouth to let out a low moan.

A quick glance to the tripod at the foot of the bed reminds him that there are more eyes than just his own watching the sight laid out before him. _Lucky bastards._

“Couldn’t wait for me? Needed somethin’ in yer ass so badly that you had to finger fuck yourself just to tide ya over?” Atsumu’s cock is already hard, from his imagination in the shower. Seeing Kiyoomi spread out like this in front of him is far better than anything his mind could conjure. He takes Kiyoomi by the wrist and pulls his fingers out, listening to the sweet sounds of Kiyoomi gasping at the loss.

 _“Greedy,”_ Atsumu taunts nonchalantly, gathering excess lube from Kiyoomi’s thighs and spreading it across his fingers, before mercilessly shoving two inside of Kiyoomi with no warning.

His hips cant forward and he moans sharply, hole tightening around Atsumu’s fingers. 

“Just _fuck_ me already, I’m prepped,” Kiyoomi mumbles out shakily, knuckles almost as white as the sheets he’s gripping.

“Beg for it, then. You were fingerin’ yerself just fine without me.”

Faint chimes come from the computer, music to his ears as money comes in from their viewers. That’s next week’s groceries and some of Kiyoomi’s graduation costs, if he does the math correctly.

Their viewers are horny, rich, and watching for a good show. Lucky for them, Atsumu likes showing off.

“Please, fuck me,” Kiyoomi groans, as Atsumu’s fingers brush over his prostate. His head drops to the mattress, shining with a sheen of sweat. He squirms as Atsumu adds a third finger and goes right back to assaulting his prostate.

Atsumu hums, bored by the basic sentence. “Why should I?”

Kiyoomi whines indignantly as he goes to push back on Atsumu’s fingers, just as he avoids fingering as deeply as before. He’ll never get tired of hearing the way Kiyoomi falls apart beneath him, going from his regularly quiet self to putty in Atsumu’s hands.

“Yer gonna throw a tantrum? All I asked was-”

“ _Fuck_ me,” Kiyoomi pants, frustration painting his voice. “Fuck, I’ll make it so good for you. So fucking good. I’ll do everything you’ll say, I’ll be so good, please, just _fuck_ me already.”

“Oh?”

“Wanna feel you inside of me, I want to feel the way your cock stretches me open, god, please, please, _please,_ I need you so fucking badly!”

That’s all it takes for Atsumu to coat himself in lube and kneel on the edge of the bed, body finally in frame as he grabs a handful of Kiyoomi’s ass, kneading the muscle.

“Come on, pretty boy, turn to the side. We wanna show ‘em how good you are, don’t we? Wanna show ‘em how well you take me inside ya?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, yes, gonna take you so well, gonna make you feel so good- _ah!”_

Kiyoomi’s body shudders as Atsumu pulls his fingers out of his ass, the panties bunching up between his cheeks. Atsumu slides a hand up his back, tugging his curls by the root and manhandling him to turn so that everything but his face is visible on camera. More money comes in with every breathless whimper.

“So pretty like this, angel,” Atsumu praises, watching the way his boyfriend preens under the words. “Ya gonna make me feel as good as everyone watchin’ does?”

He reaches down and spreads Kiyoomi’s cheeks, admiring how the lube-soaked black lace looks against pale skin. He hooks his thumbs in the sides of the panties and pulls them down to Kiyoomi’s knees, the fabric stretching obscenely with the size of Kiyoomi’s thighs.

“Can’t have these gettin’ in the way now, can we?”

Atsumu wants the way Kiyoomi’s back arches when he slides his cock inside of him to be documented somewhere else despite their videos. It’s sinful in the best way, the dip of his spine as his curls are pulled back, bearing his throat and its necklace of hickeys to the world. Atsumu is enamoured by the way his back muscles flex, straining as Kiyoomi tries his best to be _good_ for Atsumu.

“I’m gonna fuck ya so good, angel,” Atsumu gloats loudly, then leans down to make sure that Kiyoomi is the only one who can hear his next words. “Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be wobbling at practice tomorrow, and everyone will see your neck and know that their MVP is real good at taking it up the ass.”

The whimpers and soft moans that leave Kiyoomi’s mouth are the most delicious things Atsumu has heard in his entire life. He wants to hear them again. He pulls out just barely, before thrusting back in with a newfound energy, determined to find Kiyoomi’s sweet spot and make him a mess in front of a few adoring fans.

“Fu- _uck,”_ Kiyoomi whines, his knees spreading out further across the sheets while his fists flex where they grab hold of the fabric. “Fuck, I wanna- I wanna come!”

“Already?” Atsumu grunts. “We just started, you can wait.”

 _“Hngh,”_ Kiyoomi groans. _“Please,_ I wanna-”

Atsumu pinches Kiyoomi’s ass with his free hand, relishing the way that he squeaks and tries to jerk away, only to push himself back on Atsumu’s cock. The spot blooms red, hinting at the beginnings of a bruise.

“No. Shouldn’t have fingered yerself if ya wanted to come quick.”

The desperate moan the Kiyoomi lets out only makes Atsumu thrust faster, working him up as much as possible, pushing him ever closer to the knifepoint edge.

This is Atsumu’s favorite part of filming, when the rest of the world fades away and it’s just the two of them. He drives his hips forward, fucking into Kiyoomi like he’s the only thing keeping him grounded. His hand stays firmly planted in those gorgeous dark curls, holding just tight enough, the way Kiyoomi likes best.

Everything about Kiyoomi is beautiful, and it’s one of the absolute joys Atsumu’s life to make him come undone in the same way. He looks like a Renaissance painting with a deep red flush spreading down mole-dotted shoulders, sweat spreading across the expanse of skin in the prettiest way. Stars against a red sky, begging to be seen and lavished with love. And who is he to deny such simple pleasures?

Atsumu leans down, pressing gentle kisses to any of the moles he can see, living for every soft whimper and gasp that leaves Kiyoomi’s mouth. He draws constellations with the tip of his tongue, connecting the dots in whatever shape he desires.

Before long, Atsumu feels familiar heat building in the pit of his stomach, and he starts thrusting harder, aiming for Kiyoomi’s sweet spots again. He lets go of Kiyoomi’s hair in favor of gripping onto hips with bruising strength. His head falls forward again, moans muffling into the mattress.

Atsumu reaches one hand around Kiyoomi’s waist and grabs his cock, tip wet with pre-come as Atsumu slides his thumb over the slit. Kiyoomi bucks into his fist, keening high in his throat as Atsumu starts to jerk him off in time with his own brutal thrusts.

“I’m gonna- fuck, I’m gonna-” Kiyoomi can barely get the words out in between the moans that Atsumu is forcing out of him. He’s close; Atsumu can tell. He’s writhing with every thrust of his hips, fists turning in the sheets as he tries to keep up with Atsumu’s relentless pace.

“Gonna come for me? Gonna be my good boy and come for me?” Atsumu leans over Kiyoomi’s back, mindful to keep himself out of frame. “Ya sound so pretty, baby. Bet you’ll sound nicer if ya scream for our lovely viewers, too.”

Atsumu keeps at it, going for Kiyoomi’s most sensitive spots with every movement, biting at his neck and sucking bruises all the way up to his ear. He slides his thumb against the vein on the side of Kiyoomi’s cock, just to hear him gasp, slides his thumb through the pre-come at the tip of his cock and slicks it down his shaft, to feel the way Kiyoomi bucks harder in his hand.

“Fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming, oh _god_ -”

One last thrust of Atsumu’s hips hits Kiyoomi’s prostate dead on, and as promised, Kiyoomi _screams_ when he comes, body shaking as cum spills over Atsumu’s fist and onto the sheets. The sound is rough as it fades off into overstimulated whines. Atsumu keeps a steady pace, jerking Kiyoomi’s sensitive cock until he sounds more like he’s crying than moaning.

“Gonna fuck ya so good you’ll being seeing stars,” Atsumu murmurs into Kiyoomi’s ear, mouthing at his neck again as he fucks into Kiyoomi impossibly harder, and god, all Kiyoomi can do is just _take it,_ and he takes it so well, soft moans and gasps as his body tips towards overrstimualtion with every thrust.

He hears what sounds like Kiyoomi trying to say something, words muffled. Atsumu curls his other hand gently around his throat, tilting his head up.

“What’s that, pretty boy?”

 _“Come… inside,”_ he rasps out, and Atsumu thinks he might’ve died and gone to heaven.

“Fuck,” Atsumu breathes in awe. “Really? Ya want me to come inside ya? Make ya my own? No one else is ever gonna fuck ya the way I do. No one else is ever gonna get to come inside ya.”

He’s fucking beautiful. So fucking beautiful, when he’s taking Atusmu’s cock like it’s exactly what he was made for, like he’s Atsumu’s and Atsumu alone. Fuck, he _will_ be Atsumu’s alone. There’s no way anyone else can have him when he’s spread out on Atsumu’s cock like this, begging for him to come inside of him like he’s never had anyone fuck him so good before.

Atsumu fists a hand in his hair again, yanking at the curls and listening to the broken whimper that Kiyoomi lets out at the sudden move. He moans wantonly and tightens around his cock, rocking his hips back to meet Atsumu’s every move.

“I’m gonna come, oh, _fuck_ , yer so good for me, so fucking _good_ like this,” Atsumu gasps. “So fucking beautiful, spread open on my cock, begging just for me, aren’t ya? God, I’m gonna fuck ya until ya forget everyone who has, until I’m the only name coming from yer pretty little mouth ever again.”

Atsumu drops his head, teeth sinking into the meat of Kiyoomi’s thick shoulder as he goes over the edge, the rest of the world whiting out around him, save for Kiyoomi’s little whines that sound awfully close to his name.

The white noise in his ears slowly dampens, coming back to the sounds of tips chiming into their inbox and Kiyoomi’s heavy breathing below him. He slowly lets his teeth go from Kiyoomi’s shoulder, gingerly laving his tongue across the bite, pride swelling in his chest at the realization that it’s just a little too high on his shoulder for Kiyoomi’s jersey to cover.

He presses a soft kiss to Kiyoomi’s temple before they disentangle themselves from each other, Atsumu carefully pulling out of Kiyoomi, who whines just a bit at the loss.

Kneeling on shaking legs, Kiyoomi pulls the panties up again, over his ass—the ass that Atsumu just _came inside_ —and crawls his way to the camera before dropping down in front of it, legs wide open and lace-covered cock on display for their audience.

“Thank you for watching, everyone,” Kiyoomi says with a smile, voice wrecked from all the noises he’s just made. “As always, we’re happy you came to watch!”

He waves goodbye as he ends the stream, before he lays down across the foot of the bed, breathing deeply.

Atsumu stands carefully, focusing on maintaining his balance on jelly knees, before he wobbles over to lean his face down next to Kiyoomi’s, a dopey grin already plastered on it.

“How’d that feel, Omi? Ya think it’s enough for Europe?”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes and flicks him upside the head, pushing himself up to sit and ignoring the question. “You’re an asshole for leaving hickeys, you know that?”

Atsumu rolls his eyes and kisses Kiyoomi on the nose. “Ya know ya love me.”

“Always,” Kiyoomi answers, wiping his lips off and leaning in for a kiss, to which Atsumu happily obliges, capturing his lips for a soft moment.

“Let’s go shower,” Atsumu says, pecking Kiyoomi’s lips one last time before he pulls away completely. He offers a hand out for Kiyoomi to grab. “I’m thinkin’ takeout for dinner? I know a really good onigiri place.”

Kiyoomi snorts out a laugh and takes his outstretched hand, balancing himself as he stands, and all Atsumu can think of is how lucky he is to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> follow my twitter [@cherryplumsoda](https://twitter.com/cherryplumsoda) for yelling about haikyuu and maybe a thread or two!


End file.
